User talk:BlankyXP
Hi, welcome to MySims Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Leaf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistertrouble189 (Talk) 01:50, 29 April 2009 Opinions in articles Hey BlankyXP, first off, thanks for uploading a Proto-Makoto pic! As I was reading your user page, I saw "Alot of the text in this Wiki seem like someone's opinion, and some of them even seem like things that I never heard of at all. p.p Like Goth Boy finding out he is Morcubus' son? I do not think that happened...". I agree with you here, I've been seeing some opinions and not facts, but I left some stuff as I was not sure if that info was released in MySims Party. However, feel free to remove such unconfirmed/unsure info like Goth Boy and Morcubus's kinship(!?!) and just note the reason of removing it in the edit summary. Happy editing!--Mistertrouble189 17:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Greetings. :O I see, I shall do my best...and...uh...STUFF. o.o --Blankeh 22:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Great job You are doing a great job with adding images and info. Could you please get images of the uber sims Amazing Daryl, Star, Samurai Bob, and Mel please. Thanks--Skull26374 23:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) I have been thinking of getting to that. However, my MySims PC town currently has not gotten any ubers yet (too lazy, so I decided to do regular townies first). But I guess I will try to get them into my town right now, as I think I might be finished with all the regular townies now. =' --Blankeh 23:58, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Pics I will finish writing about the townies so you cna get pics.--Skull26374 00:01, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. :O --Blankeh 02:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Pics I have completed and made all of the pages for the remaining Sims so you may add info and pics.--Skull26374 00:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, thank you. I will be working on them soon. --Blankeh 02:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Oh hey there *Howdy. About the essences...I'm not sure. Would it be worthy enough to make a page for each essences (thats like 100+) and there isnt' much info to write about them, right? Maybe we could do some changes to the essences page and have a section dedicated for each essence like: Section 1: Red Apple. Section 2: Green apple and so on. Each section we could write about what interest they belong to, add a pic, where they can be found, what star level, etc. But maybe a page for each would work now that I think about it...I'll make a sample page and see how it looks. As for redirecting, type in the word in the search box, then you should come to an empty/uncreated article, tpye in # redirect PAGE TITLE and save. Now when you type that word in search, it should automatically lead you to the page you wanted it to be redirected to.--Mistertrouble189 03:27, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :*Check out Red Apple.--Mistertrouble189 03:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::*Nice additions to Red Apple! Looks snazzy. I say we keep the essences article as the list it is and make a seperate page for each essence following the format for Red Apple! Woot! Operation Indiviual-Essence-Articles is a go! ::*By the way, for each essence article, we're going to add the "Essences" category as well as a "MySims Essences"/"MySims Kingdom Essences" if the essence only appears in that game.--Mistertrouble189 23:59, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::*Nahhh, no tabs for these. Well just split the article into sections if we need to. Like if Red Apple is in both games, one part is MySims and the other is MySims Kingdom. If it's only in one game, no worries.--Mistertrouble189 00:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) *I made a "otheruses" template. See Star and Sapphire.--Mistertrouble189 20:53, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *I actually have no idea how to do that lol. Do you?--Mistertrouble189 22:19, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :*Well I dunno, but they probably are. I asked another admin about it and will wait for a response.--Mistertrouble189 23:06, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Image Request Hey, could we get better images of Roxie Road for MySims and a better image of Violet for MySims as well since you are the image guru ;-). Thanks--Mistertrouble189 01:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC)